Letting Love Go
by spurple
Summary: Lucy had a sinking suspicion about stepping into Fairytail that day. What she didn't know was that she was right, until what she thought had happened right in front of her eyes. Secretly leaving, she ran until she met someone that would be of help. Will this person really be right for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, spurple here, this is my first story on this site so please review/comment after reading the chapter!

Lucy stepped out of her apartment after a long night's rest. Stretching she sighed. Team Natsu had not been visiting her apartment in a while. To simply put it she was kind of lonely. Calling out Plue she started the trek to the guild, Fairy Tail. Nearing closer she could hear cheers, music, and excitement. picking up the pace she hurried wanting to find out what all the excitement was. Stepping up to the door she sighed. Hoping Natsu would remember the special day that today was. Opening the door she walked in as Natsu was leaning down towards Lissana.

LUCY POV (I'll put the POV's in CAPS that way you can tell (:)

I gasped as i saw Natsu leaning down towards Lissana. He had reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box, opening it I heard words that I thought he would ask only me.

"Lissana, will you marry me?" I saw her gasp as tears ran down her face. Nodding her head Natsu grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. He picked her up and swung her around to bring her down and planted a kiss on her lips. The guild exploded into cheers and the party was resumed. I slowly walked in. I thought he loved me?! All those times that he spoke those three words, was he lying the whole time? Tears streamed down my face as i walked towards master who was sitting in his usual spot on the bar.

"Master, can I speak to you in my office?" Looking up he saw the tears on my face and quickly nodded. Walking up the stairs i turned around and noticed that no one was looking at me or didn't even notice that I hadn't arrived at all. I slipped into master's office where tears quickly streamed down my face.

"My child, why do you wish to speak to me here in my office?"

"Master, I would like to leave Fairy Tail."

"My child, may i ask why?"

"Natsu had been my boyfriend for a year now, today was our anniversary and when i walk in i see him proposing to Lissana, Master, I can't stand seeing them now because it reminds me of all the lies that i had been fed." His eyes widened as i gave my reason. I could see the mixed emotions that were on his face. He was angry, hurt and sad.

"My child, if you really wish to leave I cannot stop you, but remember that I have always thought of you as one of my own. Always remember that Fairy Tail will be here for you if you decide to come back. Now if you truly wish to leave i must remove your guild mark then."

"Yes master i'm sure, so please go ahead and remove it."

"Lucy, when the guild mark is removed every member of Fairy Tail will feel the pain of losing a member, but they won't know why since they don't usually have people quitting the guild."

"O.K. Master, I shall remember that." With that he lifted his hand and put his pointer finger on my guild mark. Putting a little bit of pressure, he lifted his finger back up and my guild mark came off with it. Putting my other hand over my mouth I bit back sobs as I saw that I was no longer part of Fairy Tail. Wishing me luck master stood up to open up his office door. Feeling remorse i nodded to him and ran out. Rushing down the stairs I pushed past people and ran out. As I left I could hear whispering about what was wrong with me. I ran all the way home and called upon Virgo.

"Virgo please pack up everything in the apartment and put it into the box, don't worry, the box will never fill up."

"Yes Princess." With that she started putting things in as i walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Finishing up I put on a Black Pencil Skirt and a off the shoulder shirt. Grabbing my wallet I walked downstairs to the landlady. Knocking on the door she was quick to answer and rushed me inside.

"Lucy dear, what brings you here?"

"Ms. Landlady I was wondering if I could buy the apartment upstairs?"

"You may have it for free but may I ask why?" She asked surprised.

"I am going off to train for a few years and I won't be able to keep up with rent. So thank you."

"That's very nice dear, but before you go I have something that i've been meaning to give you." Turning around she opened a cabinet and pulled out a little chest. As she handed it to me I gave her a questioning look. "Don't worry dear, think of it as a good bye present, but come back safely, until you come back I shall keep the door and windows locked for you." Thanking her I ran back upstairs to see the place bare and my purse with a box next to it all that was in the room. Slipping the chest in my purse I grabbed the box and it shrank down to a smaller size that I could put in my bag. Turning to see one last look I stepped out and ran off to the train station.

~BACK AT FAIRY TAIL SOME TIME LATER~

"Wait, Erza, where is Lucy?" Gray asked suddenly looking around for the blonde girl. Looking up from her cheesecake Erza opened her eyes as she had just noticed she had not talked to Lucy in a while.

"Let us go as master as he seems to know where we all are even if we don't tell him. Getting up both Erza and Gray walked up to master's office as he was up there doing paperwork. Stepping inside they saw a sight they might never see again. There he was with his head inside his arms crying on his desk. Startled Gray froze while Erza made her way towards the crying man.

"Master, why are you crying?" Looking up master saw Erza and Gray, two of Lucy's old teammates. Sighing and wiping his tears he gestured for them to sit down. Closing the door Gray slowly inched towards one of the two chairs.

"Lucy has left." Master said bluntly. Gray and Erza's eyes opened up widely and ran out the office to go to her apartment expecting to see her there writing her novel deep in thought. When they reached they saw the landlady locking the front door of her apartment. Tears filled their eyes as the saw that she really had left and slowly walked back to the guild. When they entered the guild they saw master standing on the ledge of the second level.

"Lucy has left from Fairy Tail because she feels betrayed and no one had talked to her in the last month since the Grand Magic Games." With that the guild went into chaos and master walked back into his office. Gray and Erza looked towards Natsu who looked indifferent, shrugging he turned towards Lissana who was close to tears. Sighing Erza and Gray walked back to sit at their table talking and thinking of ways to go and find Lucy to bring her back.

OK so i'm gonna end this here and i'll try to update soon :)

remember, reviews/comments always give me inspiration!

also please follow this story and maybe you can give me tips! :)

also if you insult me i'm just going to laugh you off m'kay? so it doesn't really matter~

thanks and wait for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! :) I want to thank everyone for all the support that my story has received so far it's amazing that it has so much support! So thank you!

O.k. so now i'm introducing an OC.

Name: Sapphire Vastia (you'll see why)

Magic: Goddess, this magic dubs her as the ruler of the whole magic world but there is only one and it is through her bloodline.

Appearance: Average height, bluish hair (like gray's), blonde highlights, and average breasts

History: she thought her family was killed off by Deloria, but her brother, Gray had survived and she had learned this while Gray are disappeared in the 7 year time skip. Upset she goes to seek comfort in Lyon who suggests that she becomes his sister. Thus getting over that she left to join a guild. She ended up at Sabertooth where she became mates with both Sting and Rogue after they had fought over her. (as a goddess that means she's a dragon slayer so she's able to mate with dragon slayers thus resulting as to why she is a mate with both Sting and Rouge, and dragon slayers may have as many mates as they want, for my fanfiction) She is regarded as a higher status than the guild master so she can over rule the master at anytime.

Personality: As being considered higher than the master whenever something unjustly is done and she hears of it she goes on a rampage. She can be sweet like an angel but when angered she will blow up on whoever that is and will make their life hell until she calms down. She hates when others are looked down on which is why most of the time Sabertooth is well behaved except for when she's not there.

ok guys :) here's my OC and she came completely out of my head so she is completely mine and i'm currently working on chapter 2 and am almost done so expect an update quite soon. (: thanks again everyone for being amazing and even looking at this story, so I will see you all again soon when chapter 2 comes out!

here's a teaser to keep you guys on your toes!

"Can I sit here?" I asked. The girl smiled and nodded. On either side of her were two hooded people. Sitting down gently I put my bag next to me.

"My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"I am Sapphire Vastia, mage of Sabertooth and next to me is Sting and Rogue, you two say hi to Lucy and apologize for what you did when I was gone!" She said turning to the two ripping their hoods off.

"Grrr, Blonde I don't wan-" Sting was interrupted as Sapphire hit his head.

"Hello Lucy, it is good to see that your doing well." Rogue said then put his hood back on. Lowering my head I brushed away a tear as I heard what he said.

"You baka! You made her cry! Apologize!"

There you go :)

here you can see some of Sapphire's character :)

see you guys next time!

~spurple~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! :D

i'm back~ anyone miss me?

Sorry everyone, quarter finals just finished and they play a part to semester that play a part on semester grades!

anyways here's a chapter and right after this goes up i'm going to start working on chapter 3 because I love all of my followers and everyone that read this! (:

Stepping quickly I rushed onto my train just as I finished paying. My destination was unknown so I was going to just sit and get off somewhere I could train. Noticing a car that wasn't full I stepped in.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. The girl smiled and nodded. On either side of her were two hooded people. Sitting down gently I put my bag next to me.

"My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"I am Sapphire Vastia; mage of Sabertooth and next to me is Sting and Rogue, you two say hi to Lucy and apologize for what you did when I was gone!" She said turning to the two ripping their hoods off.

"Grrr, Blonde I don't wan-" Sting was interrupted as Sapphire hit his head.

"Hello Lucy, it is good to see that you're doing well." Rogue said then put his hood back on. Lowering my head I brushed away a tear as I heard what he said.

"You baka! You made her cry! Apologize!" Pushing Rogue down into a bowing position I heard mumbling that sounded like, "Sorry Lucy."

"Good! Now Lucy may I ask what brings you here without your Fairytail mark?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Something told me that I could trust her.

"My team kicked me out for an old friend that came back from the dead, and called me weak, so I've left to go train and here I am." I said looking straight at Sapphire not trusting the two sitting around her. Her smile turned into a frown.

"Is that dead friend you speak of happen to Lissana?"

"Yea, how do you know about her?"

"I used to be part of Fairytail until they put unnecessary blame on me and so I rebuked Gray as my brother and left." Both Sting and Rogue's eyes widened as they turned to look at her. I guess they've never heard about her past before. Smiling sadly she looked at me with eyes that showed that she understood what I was going through.

"You say you want to get stronger? I can help with that, come with us and trust me I can train you and you can join Sabertooth and show Fairytail just what they lost." When she said that I brought my finger to my chin. It really did sound like a good idea and maybe I could get over Gray, I mean Sabertooth must have a lot of amazing people there too.

"But doesn't your master kick out mages that are too weak?" I asked, scared that I would get kicked out quickly.

"Don't worry about that, if I bring you in then he won't dare to say anything. Trust me, because if I wanted I could make his life living hell so he won't try anything." She smiling happily as she said that. She must be really strong; maybe learning from her won't be that bad of an idea.

Nodding, "I accept, I'll join you guys and get stronger in the process."

"Where would you like your guild mark?" She asked as her face brightened up.

"Right here on my left collarbone please." I said pointing, and then it dawned on me. "Wait, how are you able to give guild marks when the master hasn't even approved of me joining?"

"It doesn't matter; I hold enough power in the guild to make these kinds of decisions. So don't worry about and it and stay with Rogue, Sting, or me in the guild ok?" She said seriously, "Some of the members there hate when new members come in, but as a welcoming gift here," with a wave of her hands a key was floating midair in front of me. Gasping I stared as it floated. It was clear with a crystal feel to it with a delicate design of a dragon with an orb at its base (is that what's called?). Grabbing it I held it softly in my hands as I traced the pattern. Remembering the box the landlady gave me I grabbed it from my bag to open in. Eyes widening my mouth dropped as there was another key laying there. This one instead was blue and also had a dragon on it, but it looked different from the one that Sapphire gave me. Holding them close I looked outside and silently thanked the landlady and then turned to look at Sapphire.

"Thank you so much Sapphire! I've never seen keys like this! I thought I knew them all!"

Smiling, "You're welcome, and yes, these keys aren't as well known and most Celestial wizards don't know they exist. I created them to help certain people obtain power that they deserve and only to ones that have a good heart and I know will take care of them. There's only two though that no one will ever get. Slipping her hand into her pocket she pulled out a white key and then a blackish key. I noticed that both Sting and Rogue looked at her lovingly as she held them in her hands. Smiling she looked back at me.

"So wait, just what spirits do these keys hold?" I asked wondering.

"Oh, they just hold…"

Hey guys (:

yuppp right after I post I leave you guys with a cliffhanger XD

anyways subscribe and comment everyone!

~SPURPLE~

H


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! :D I'm back~ So this story keeps getting followers but I feel lonely... T.T

No one reviews or comments or anything, it makes me sad...

Anyways, i'm really sorry this chapter is late and short, i've been having school problems, with the SAT coming up, private school applications, and a bunch of AP classes I really haven't had much time to write. Anyways i'm really sorry!

_previously_

_Smiling, "You're welcome, and yes, these keys aren't as well known and most Celestial wizards don't know they exist. I created them to help certain people obtain power that they deserve and only to ones that have a good heart and I know will take care of them. There's only two though that no one will ever get. Slipping her hand into her pocket she pulled out a white key and then a blackish key. I noticed that both Sting and Rogue looked at her lovingly as she held them in her hands. Smiling she looked back at me._

_"So wait, just what spirits do these keys hold?" I asked wondering._

_"Oh, they just hold…"_

"Oh, they just hold the dragons. I said I'm a goddess right? Well the Dragon Queen passed away and so to keep the dragons safe since they didn't have a ruler anymore I assigned each to a key and sent them back to the dragon world. The fact that we met you today was not by accident either." She mentioned saying like everything was normal in the world. My jaw dropped at the statement of this meeting wasn't an accident. "I was asked by your mother to find you when the time is right to train you to reach your full potential. Thus the reason as to why we have met here today. It's time Lucy Heartfilia, to finally reach your full potential." Smiling she reached her hand across palm up looking at me expectantly. Looking at her hand I thought of Fairytail, would they miss me? Who was I kidding; they probably don't know that I'm gone now. Grabbing her hand I flashed her a smile while Rogue and Sting both placed a hand on each of her shoulders holding the entire luggage. With a flash our train cabin was soon empty again. The next moment we were in a place that looked like the living room at the estate. Looking around I noticed there was a group of people that were talking until we entered where the room went silent.

"Everyone, I know that I gathered you here on late notice but I have something very important to announce to you all. I present to you the next Dragon Queen; she is here to undergo training before the next Grand Magic games. I expect you all to treat her nicely and watch over her closely while I leave to go discuss things over at Sabertooth." With that she flashed out with Sting and Rogue as quickly as she flashed in.

Looking around everyone in the room was staring at me. Self-conscious, I grinned and waved nervously. Soon everyone was crowding around me until a large voice boomed over everyone.

"Everyone stop right now!" The people parted as a beautiful lady walked through them, wearing a flowing, sparkly silver dress. The whole room went quiet. She walked towards me and looked me up and down.

"This is our new princess?" She asked looking around. One person answered her with a yes. "Dear, give me your hand." Giving her my hand she took her finger and used it to prick me. Swiping the drop of blood she brought to her mouth and tasted it. "She is the one! This is Layla's daughter!" With that everyone exploded in the yells of happiness. She took me by the arm, "Come and let me show you your room while you train with us." With that she dragged me out of the room and into the hall. She led me up a few staircases and past a few rooms. Then at the end of the hall stood a large door. "This is your room, it was your mother's but now it's yours. Good night queen, we shall wake you up tomorrow for training.

~4 YEARS LATER~

The lady I met 4 years ago was called, Crystal. Her and the other dragons left for the Dragon World after my mother had died because they had no reason to stay in Earth World if their queen died. Since I'm here I could choose to let the dragons go back to Earth World or stay here. I had chosen them to stay here since I didn't know what would happen to them. Today was the last day of training and I've been packing. Sapp had informed me a week ago I would participate at the Grand Magic Tournament and be revealed to everyone there. Apparently no one from Sabertooth knows who I am except, Sapphire, Sting, Rogue and the past master. Sapphire had decided that she was going to take over the position of master since the old master was getting tired and slowly starting to see things that weren't there. So I'm best friends with the master of Sabertooth you could say. It's amazing! She's so scary to everyone that messes up, but she never kicks people out. Also the fact that only the strong are allowed and its one big family is a side that's never been shown to the rest of the world. Sting and Rogue are really kind too; they're like my big brothers! It's great, and I can't wait until I can go back to Sabertooth, I miss them all. Celia, the celestial dragon, taught me dragon slaying magic, and the rest of the dragons taught me their magic too! Since I'm the queen, and Sapp also awarded me with letting me train with Sting and Rogue's dragons too. I'm so much stronger than I was back at Fairytail, it's time to show the world the new Lucy Heartfilla.

So did you guys like it? :D

I feel bad about this chapter but I have other stories to write too and I feel as if this story was getting lonely...

So fairytail and Lucy will meet soon! :D

I hope you all forgive the OCness because I feel that this way the story can progress better.

Anyways, I feel like no one reads this because I have no comments T.T

So COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE~

~SPURPLE out~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! :D

Thanks so much for all the comments that I received and all the new subscribers I have! It feels amazing! (:

Anyways, sorry for the late update but it's finals week!

I have finals tomorrow, but I don't need to study that long so after updating this i'm going back to studying for Spanish!

anyways thanks for reading! :D ENJOYYY

Stepping into the guild everyone went quiet. I felt stares all around but I just kept walking until I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Luce, you're back." A deep voice told me. Automatically I knew who it was. Turning around I smiled.

"Yup bee, I've finally finished training, so I'm back! Where's shadow man?" I said looking over his shoulder for Rogue.

"Bee?! You're still calling me that?! When will you stop?! Rogue is coming; I ditched him at home when I caught your scent." He said grinning back after hitting me over the head.

"Ouch! Anyways where Sapp then? I need to get my mark back~" I ran singing up the stairs to her office.

"Hey! Come back! Don't just run away! Hey Rogue! Luce ran away from me of all people!" Sting yelled stomping his feet like a child, pouting at Rogue who had just walked through the door with both exceeds. The guild started laughing at Sting's behavior forgetting about the newcomer that just walked thought the doors. Stepping up to Sapp's office door the door swung open.

"Hey Lucy! Don't worry your guild mark is back. Also I need to announce to the guild our team this year. Hey everyone! This is Lucy, she's been a member for the last 4 years but she's been out training so no one saw her! Treat her nicely! And also, the members this year for the GMT is Rogue, Sting, Rufus, Orga, and Lucy! Minerva you will be backup in case one of them gets hurt, but that won't be likely! Anyways everyone, we're all heading out tomorrow with them so that we can support them, let's show them just how amazing Sabertooth is this year too!" With that the guild erupted into yells and cheers. Everyone was talking and congratulating the chosen members for this year. We talked and celebrated until the next morning when we all boarded the assigned train just for Sabertooth this year. The team and Sapp were in one car while everyone else split up around the rest of the train.

"Lucy! I'm glad you came back! Now I won't be the only girl that has to put up with these dimwits!" Minerva said. After her father retired she learned how to be nicer to those she knew. She was still evil and mean to strangers and those that hurts anyone of Sabertooth. Her hatred of Fairytail grew after she heard my story. All of Sabertooth the night before learned of my past, I wasn't afraid of my past and was proud to say I was glad it happened because then I wouldn't be with who I am now and with my new family.

"Lucy! Lucy! Hey fatso!" Sting yelled in my face snapping me out of what I was thinking.

"What'd you call me?!" I yelled my face turning red.

"I called you fatso! Did you not hear me? You were smiling like an idiot." He "Smartly" said back to my face. Glaring at him I sat back down not in the mood to get into another fight with him. Sitting back down I looked out the window until it pulled to a stop. Here we were, it's time to win GMG!

Stepping out with the rest of the team and guild we walked down the streets of Crocus towards our boarding area. People stopped to look and whisper about us as we walked. Last year we ended in a tie, but now this year I'm here to make sure we win. We stopped in front of our sleeping areas. We all stepped inside going towards the rooms. Guildmates sleeping with each other and our team staying in a room ourselves. We all step in and quickly get ready for bed. Tomorrow is the start of the Grand Magic Games.

~THE NEXT DAY~

We all woke up without any fights and quickly got ready for the first day. Making our way to the arena we were stopped by a short man with the head of a pumpkin.

"Why hello Sabertooth! New group you have here! Well, go ahead and go through the maze, since everyone is coming at different times we are just timing the time it takes for you to get there! Now, your time starts now!" With a poof he disappeared from our sights and we quickly ran to into the maze.

"Rufus! Do you know the way?" I called out running.

"Yes, I have it located in my memory." He replied behind me.

"Good!" with that I stopped and walked towards him. Putting my hand on his forehead I got the exact location. "Now, everyone grab onto each other's hands and make a circle!" Everyone did as I said and I closed my eyes. When I opened them we were at the end of the maze.

"Congratulations! You were the last guild to enter and are the team with the fastest time! You have earned first place!" The pumpkin head said behind us. We all grinned at each other.

"Thanks Luce! You got us here in record time! No one can stop us now!" Rogue said showing a smile reserved only for friends. We walked out of the maze and into the arena.

"And now first place since X790 and tying with the returning Fairy Tail, I present to you Team Sabertooth! This team includes, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear, and their newest member Lucy Heartfilia!" The crowd was in an uproar and the cheering was loud. The section for Fairy Tail went silent. I could see their surprised looks as an ex member walked out with their rival guild. Sting came next to me and put his arms around my shoulders winking as he continued waving to the crowds. After they settled I heard a yell.

"Luce! What are you doing with them?! Come back to us! We miss you, I'm sorry! It was you I loved this whole time!" Natsu yelled running over to us. Rogue, Rufus, Orga and Sting all stood in front of me as they realized that Natsu was going to run over to me. Glaring I spoke back with venom dripping,

"How did you notice that now?! You couldn't realize this any earlier? If you did I might be in your arms now, but I found a family that I can trust and know won't ignore me or is too dense to notice things." I looked over at Fairy Tail and noticed Gray looking right at me with sadness reflecting in his eyes. Smiling at him I gestured to him and sent him a telepathic message.

'_If you want, come meet me in the park tonight at 8. Try not to get caught!' _With that I wink at him and gesture to the rest of my team I'm fine and we started walking back to our area away from all the other teams.

"Well it seems as if there is going to be drama here this year at the Grand Magic Games!" The pumpkin head, Mato said. "Well it seems as if we can start game 1! This game is called Hidden! One member of each team will come in and try to land hits on others. Each person you hit you get 1 point and each time you hit a clone you deduct a point. Ready? Guilds choose your competitor!" We all huddled up; Rufus looked at us.

"I shall compete this time for the sake of Sabertooth I shall win. Then this will be stored in my memory as another Sabertooth win." We all grinned and he walked up towards the middle were the other competitors were. Hmm, Gray and Juvia? This will be interesting, since there's clones too.

"Ready? Begin!" Mato yelled. With that they all disappeared and were flashed into a giant city. They popped up with clones all around them of everyone. The battle commenced and points were gained and deducted the whole time. Until the last moment when Rufus showed up on the tip of a building. Looking around he spoke and flashes were seen hitting every contender on the field. The game ended right after that and the results came out. Of course we were first and as he came over our whole guild cheered for him as he had gained us 10 points. Fairy Tail looked upset that they had gotten the last 2 places and that we had beat them again. Natsu looked at me and glared. He jumped out and started running towards me. Turning around I glared at him as my team and Sapp stood next to me.

"What do you want Natsu? Haven't you had enough embarrassment for one day?" I smirked as my team tried hard not to laugh.

"Lucy! I can't believe you were part of Fairy Tail! Mark my words Fairy Tail will beat Sabertooth this year!" With those words flames started to appear around him and familiar words were spoken into the air. "Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Open the gate of the fire dragon! Igneel!" I yelled back smirking as there was a flash and a stunned Natsu.

"Ah, Lucy, it's been a while since we've talked. So, why did you call upon me?" Igneel asked as he was in his human form.

"Igneel! It's time for revenge~" I said in a singy-songy voice as Natsu was trying to gather his words.

"Igneel?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Natsu yelled tears coming out of his eyes as he forgot about attacking me and ran towards Igneel. Igneel turned around saw Natsu running towards him. He smiled and opened his arms and just as Natsu came really close to him he took his arms back and punched Natsu in the face. Gasping Natsu held his face as his eyes widened in shock at what Natsu did.

"That's what you get for even hurting the Dragon Princess without thinking." Igneel said before turning to me. "Princess, I'll be going back and announce to everyone that you are doing well. I will see you soon." With a flash he left and Natsu was left on the floor surprised at what happened.

"Thank you Natsu, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to realize my full strength." With that I turned and started walking. Stopping abruptly when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

I left another cliffhanger~

I have so many story ideas I need to write them down first before I forget then get to studying!

Thanks again for reading!

Comment and subscribe~

~SPURPLE~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone.

I am posting this because I feel as this needs to be said.

This story is something that I am writing because I truthfully enjoy writing. The fact that my updates are rare is because of the schedule I have and the work load.

I truthfully did not expect that this story would gain so much love and I am seriously happy about that.

I thank each and everyone that reads this story. But I hope that you would continue to support me in the future.

I am posting this story on another site also. The link is below.

story/view/173/letting-love-go-anime-fairytail

I enjoy this site very much because I am also on it's main site, .com

This site I am more familiar and I might just delete the story here and continue there.

Even if I do I hope that you will continue to support me.

Also... After this is posted I will continue to write chapter and next time that chapter will replace this notice (:

I am seriously thankful for each reviewer/comment and follower that i've gained. (:

Please wait for the next update and I am truly sorry for the time it takes for each chapter!


End file.
